The Newest Otterton
by VickyT36
Summary: Six months after the "night howler" incident in Zootopia, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton find out that they're going to have a new baby. With only two months to get ready, and some trouble getting to the hospital, this'll be one baby they'll definitely remember having.
1. Light-headed and Nauseous

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another zootopia fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Light-headed and Nauseous  
**

It was springtime in Zootopia, and it had been six months since the night howler incident. Things were going well for all the animals, except for Octavia Otterton, the wife of Emmitt Otterton, one of the animals that had gone savage and been cured.

She hadn't been feeling very well lately. As she and Emmitt were getting up one morning, she moaned and held her head. "Are you all right, Octavia?" asked Emmitt. "I'm okay, just a little light-headed." said Octavia.

"Do you want to lie back down, while I get breakfast ready?" asked Emmitt. "No, I'm fine." said Octavia, she got out of bed, put on her robe, and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After getting dressed, she went to the kitchen and started cooking.

When she finished cooking some eggs and trout, her feeling of being light-headed went away. "Breakfast is ready." she called. "Morning, Mom." said her son, Conner. "Morning." said Alex. "Good morning, you two sleep well?" asked Octavia, as the two sat down. "Good, but we are hungry." said Conner.

"Lucky for you, breakfast is ready." said Octavia, putting the food on the table. Then Emmitt came in, fixing his sweater vest. "Coffee, dear?" asked Octavia. "Thanks." said Emmitt. The family had a good breakfast together, and Octavia got the kids on the bus to school.

But then her stomach began acting up, she felt kinda nauseous. "Oh." she said, as she held her stomach. "Octavia, you okay?" asked Emmitt concerned. "I'm fine, I'm either catching a bug, or breakfast isn't sitting well." she said.

"Maybe, we shouldn't open up the shop today." he suggested. "No, you can go on, I'll just stay home and take it easy." said Octavia. "Are you sure?" asked Emmitt. "Flowers don't sell and arrange themselves, you go on." Octavia insisted.

"Okay, but if you need anything at all just call." said Emmitt, and he left. Octavia spent the day relaxing on the couch, watching TV, and she only threw up once. But after that she felt better.

* * *

Over the next week Octavia got horrible feeling of lightheaded-ness and nausea. Emmitt was awoken one night by the sound of retching. He got up, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Octavia, you okay in there?" he asked.

The toilet flushed. "I'm fine." answered Octavia. "Can I come in?" "Go ahead." Emmitt went in, and saw his wife sitting on the side of the bathtub, he sat beside her. "I don't know why I can't shake this." said Octavia.

"Maybe you should see the doctor tomorrow." suggested Emmitt. "Sounds like a good idea." said Octavia. So the next day, Octavia called the doctor, and they said they could squeeze her in. So she drove to Zootopia General Hospital in Savanna Central.

When she arrived, she signed in, waited in the waiting room until her name was called. She went into an examination room, and a doctor gave a physical. "So you've been complaining of feeling lightheaded and nauseous for the last week?" she asked.

"Yes." Octavia confirmed. "Mrs. Otterton, I think I may know what the problem is, but I need to do one more test." said the doctor. She went outside, and got a cup of water from the water machine, then came back inside, and got a box out of the cabinet.

"Drink a couple cups of this, and when you're ready the bathroom's down the hall." she explained, handing Octavia the things, and left. Octavia's eyes went wide when she saw that the thing in the box was a...pregnancy test.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready  
**

After coming back from the bathroom, Octavia gave the test to the doctor, and they waited, then it beeped. "Well, what does it say?" asked Octavia asked. The doctor smiled, and said, "Congratulations." She showed her the test that read positive.

Octavia was both shocked and overjoyed. After doing some small tests, the doctor made her an appointment for a month from today for a check-up. Octavia drove back to the Rain forest District, and went straight to her husband's flower shop.

"Welcome to Otterton's, oh hi honey how'd the doctor's go?" asked Emmitt, when he saw his wife. "It went really well. Emmitt, there's something really important I have to tell you." said Octavia, grabbing her husband's paws and looking right into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. "Emmitt...I'm pregnant." she said. "What?" he asked in shock. "We're going to have another baby." she said. "Octavia, that's wonderful." he said, and the two shared a hug. "You just found out today?" asked Emmitt.

"Yep, the doctor says I'm about a week along." said Octavia, putting a paw on her stomach. "Well, there's so much we need to do, we got to get a room ready, get a crib, all the diapers and bottles and..." Emmitt went on.

"Honey, the first thing we need to do is tell Conner and Alex." said Octavia, putting her paws on his shoulders to calm him down. "Right." he said.

* * *

"A new baby?" asked Conner. Emmitt and Octavia had sat the boys down in the living room, and told them the news. "That's right." said Emmitt. The boys grew excited. "Now I'll get to be a big brother." said Alex.

"Yes you will." said Octavia. "Will it be a boy or a girl?" asked Conner. "We don't know yet, it'll be a surprise for all of us." said Emmitt. "But when will we know?" asked Alex. "Two months." said Octavia.

"Two months, that's like forever." said Conner. "Don't worry boys, they'll be plenty of things to do while we wait." said Emmitt. And so the Otterton family got ready for the new baby. Emmitt cleared out a room they used for storage to act as the baby's room.

Octavia bought things for the baby such as clothes, diapers, bottles, and toys. And Conner and Alex helped their parents any way they could. It wasn't long before the news of the new Otterton baby spread out.

"Here are those petunias you ordered Mr. Big." said Emmitt. He was in Tundratown, delivering Mr. Big's flowers to his mansion. "Thank you, Otterton. Oh, and by the way I heard about your Mrs. expecting congratulations." he said.

"Thank you, we're looking forward to when the little one gets here." said Emmitt. "Of course, if you ever need anything you know you can ask." said Mr. Big. "That's very nice, sir. We'll that in mind." said Emmitt.

"Daddy, are the petunias here?" asked Fru Fru, coming in. "Just arrived." said Mr. Big. "Great, oh Emmitt, Daddy told me about your new baby coming, that's wonderful." she said.

At home, Octavia was painting the baby's room a nice green color, with the boys helping her. By this time Octavia was about three weeks along, and was already showing. Emmitt gave Conner and Alex the important job of making sure their mom was okay whenever he wasn't around.

"Be sure and keep the paint on the walls boys." said Octavia. "We are, you okay Mom?" asked Conner. "(Chuckles), yes I'm fine." said Octavia. When they were done, the wall looked great. "We're all done." said Alex.

"Yes with the painting." said Octavia. "What else needs to be done?" asked Conner. "Well we need to get a crib, changing table, cradle, and all sorts of things." said Octavia. "That's a lot to do." said Alex. "Yes, but right now why don't we have a nice glass of lemonade?" suggested Octavia.

In the kitchen the three had lemonade, and Octavia gasped, and put her paw on her bulge. "Mom, are you okay?" asked Conner. "I'm fine, sweetie. That was just your new brother or sister kicking." Octavia answered.

"It can move in there?" asked Alex. "Of course, put your paw right here." said Octavia, putting Alex's paw on her stomach. For the fun Conner did too, and they felt the kicking. "That's funny." said Alex. Octavia just smiled at her sons.

* * *

A couple days later, Octavia and Emmitt were in Savanna Center shopping for a crib. "All these are so cute." said Octavia. "Yes, but we only need one." said Emmitt. "Okay, how about this one?" suggested Octavia.

The crib was white, had a brown little mattress, and came with a mobile of stars. "Perfect." said Emmitt. Along with the crib they got a little cradle, changing table, more diapers, and some bottles. "Whew, this sure is a lot." said Emmitt.

"Well, honey babies need a lot, you know that." said Octavia. "I know, it's just a lot to carry." said Emmitt. While loading their things into the car, they heard voices talking to them. "Hey there, need some help?" asked a voice.

They turned around, and saw Judy and Nick in their uniforms. "Nick, Judy, hi." said Octavia. "Thanks, we could use it." said Emmitt. Nick helped Emmitt put the big stuff in the trunk of their car. "By the looks of all this baby stuff, and the size of your belly, you two are expecting." said Judy.

"Yeah, child number three." said Octavia. "Congrats you two." said Nick. "Thanks, and Judy I'd like you to come to my baby shower next month." said Octavia. "I'd love to come." said Judy. "Great, see you there." said Octavia.

Nick helped Octavia into the car, and the two drove back to the Rain Forest District. That night, Octavia and Emmitt were asleep, when Octavia woke up, to her stomach grumbling. "Emmitt." she said, shaking him awake.

Emmitt opened his eyes, and put on his glasses. "Hungry?" he asked. "Yeah." she said. "What'll it be?" asked Emmitt, getting up. "Some fried clams in ranch dressing?" asked Octavia. "Coming right up." said Emmitt, leaving the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Emmitt came back in with a plate of fried clams in ranch dressing. "Here you go." he said, giving her the food. "Thanks." said Octavia, taking the food, and eating it. And as she ate, she got a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Emmitt. "I'm sorry, Emmitt it's 2:30 am, and you're up getting me food." said Octavia. "Hey, it's okay. That's the side effects of pregnancy, but it's all good." said Emmitt. Octavia smiled.

"I love you so much." she said, leaning against him. "I love you too." said Emmitt, holding her. They couldn't wait until their new baby arrived.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and comment.**


	3. To the Hospital

**Chapter 3: To the Hospital  
**

At Octavia's baby shower, Judy, Nick, Fru Fru, were there along with Emmitt, Conner, and Alex. Along with stuff for the baby, the guests had brought some things for Conner and Alex, so they wouldn't feel so left out.

Fru Fru gave them each a video game, Judy gave them some new books, and Nick got them a football to share. "Here, Octavia open mine, first." said Fru Fru. "Okay, from Fru Fru we have baby bibs." said Octavia, pulling bibs out of the box.

A total of five bibs in every color of the rainbow. "I hope the baby likes them." said Fru Fru. "They're great, thanks Fru Fru, who's next?" asked Octavia. "Here's ours." said Judy, both she and Nick picked out the gift.

Inside was some onsies, baby toys, and a blanket. "How thoughtful, and what are these?" asked Emmitt, pulling out two small boxes. "Earplugs." said Nick. "Nick, I told you not to put those in there." scolded Judy.

"Hey, I was just trying to think of the Ottertons, babies can be noisy." Nick defended. "Thank you, Nick." said Octavia, setting the ear plugs to the side. "So did you find out if it's a boy or girl yet?" asked Fru Fru. "Not yet, we wanted to be surprised this time." answered Octavia.

"And the nursery looks great by the way, but you're missing something." said Judy. "What's that?" asked Octavia. "A rocking chair." said Judy. "Well we had a rocking chair, but it broke." explained Emmitt.

"Yeah, I rocked Conner and Alex to sleep in that thing, I miss it." said Octavia. When the shower was over, the saw their guests to the door. "Well, they left just in time I have to get to my appointment at Zootopia General Hospital." said Octavia.

"Yeah, and we need to get Conner and Alex to soccer practice." said Emmitt. "Right, Conner, Alex, we need to get going." called Octavia. "Coming, Mom." said Conner. After dropping the boys off at practice, the couple drove to Savanna Central.

At the hospital, the doctor called Mr. and Mrs. Otterton back. Octavia got changed into a hospital gown, and lied on the examination table. Then Dr. Madge, the honey badger came in. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton." she said,

"Hello, Dr. Madge." said Octavia. "Hi." said Emmitt. "So how are we feeling, Octavia?" asked Dr. Madge, as she washed her paws. "Never been better." answered Octavia. After checking Octavia and the baby, she told Octavia she could get changed back into her clothes.

"So when do you think we can expect the baby?" asked Emmitt, as Octavia came back in wearing her clothes. "Well, Octavia you're in your full second month, so I'm guessing your new little pup will be arriving in about two weeks." said Dr. Madge.

Emmitt and Octavia grew excited, their new baby would be arriving soon. Back home, Octavia was packing her hospital bag with all the things she'd need while she'd be in the hospital. "Hey Mom, what you doing?" asked Alex, as he and his brother came into the room.

"I'm packing my bag." she said. "Are you going on a trip?" asked Conner. "No sweetie, your new baby brother and sister is going to be coming soon, so I'm going to need to go to the hospital. And I may be there for a while." Octavia explained to her sons.

"Well, if you're going to be gone for a while, then you should take this with you." said Alex, grabbing a picture of him and his brother, and handing it to his mom. "So you won't forget us." said Conner. Octavia smiled at her boys.

"Thank you, boys, I'll put it right by my bed at the hospital." said Octavia, putting the picture into her bag.

* * *

Three days later, the Ottertons were hanging around their home. Emmitt was working on something outside, Octavia was in the living room knitting a sweater for the baby, and Conner and Alex were playing in their room.

"And done." said Octavia, holding up the new purple sweater she had made. Suddenly Octavia felt a pain, and put her paws on her swollen stomach. "Well, you're early." she said to her belly, and she got up, and went to the backyard.

"Emmitt." she called. "Be right there." called Emmitt. He quickly came out of the shed, and up to his wife. "What's up?" he asked. "It's time." she said. "What time?" he asked. "That time." said Octavia, referring to her belly.

"That time, but-but Dr. Madge said we had two weeks." said Emmitt, in a bit of a panicked voice. "Well, this one's not gonna wait." said Octavia. "Okay, don't panic, I know what to do." said Emmitt, hurrying into the house.

"I'm not the one panicking." chuckled Octavia. He got the car out of the garage, Octavia got her bag, and the two called their sons. "Conner, Alex, can you come here?" called Octavia. The boys came to see what their parents wanted.

"Boys, your dad and I are going to head to the hospital now, your new sibling's ready to come." said Octavia. "That's great." said Conner. "Awesome." said Alex. "Your dad's calling a neighbor to come watch you two." she said.

"When will we see our new sibling?" asked Alex. "Later." answered Octavia. "Okay, boys, Mrs. Leapold, is going to come watch you, and when the baby's born I'll pick you up and take you to the hospital." said Emmitt.

"Okay, Dad." said Conner. Emmitt helped Octavia put on her sweater, she gave their boys a hug, and the two went off the hospital. "So how you doing, sweetie?" asked Emmitt, as he drove. "I'm good." said Octavia, then a contraction came.

"Remember to breathe." he said. Octavia did, and the contraction soon subsided. "How far apart are the contractions?" "Five minutes, we're good." said Octavia. They drove through the Rain Forest District, and Octavia's contraction were down to three minutes.

"Emmitt, I hate to do this, but if we're going to get to the hospital in time, you may have to speed it up." said Octavia. "Right." said Emmitt, and he hit the gas. As they drove faster, they were pulled over by the police.

"Oh, not now." said Emmitt, pulling over. When the police tapped on the window, Emmitt rolled it down, luckily it was Nick and Judy. "Mr. Otterton, you were going faster than the speed limit. I hope you have a good explanation." said Judy.

"Judy, Nick, I'm sorry, but we're in a really big hurry." said Emmitt. He referred to Octavia, who was breathing through another contraction, as she waved to Nick and Judy. "Okay, follow behind us, we'll give you police escort to the hospital." said Nick.

The two got back in their police cruiser, and escorted the Ottertons to the hospital. When they got there, Emmitt got Octavia's bag, and her out of the car. "Good luck you guys." said Nick. "Congratulations." said Judy.

"Thanks." said Octavia. Once the two were inside, they checked in, and a nurse got Octavia a wheelchair, and wheeled her up to the maternity ward.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Rough Labor

**Chapter 4: Rough Labor  
**

When they got to the maternity ward, Dr. Madge met them. "Hey, Emmitt, Octavia I got the call that you were coming." she said. "Yep, here were are." said Emmitt. "So Octavia let's get you settled." said Dr. Madge.

She led the otters to a hospital room, and gave Octavia and Emmitt hospital gowns to wear. Soon Octavia was in bed, and a nurse put her on IV. "How you doing, sweetie?" asked Emmitt, as he held his wife's paw.

"I have to be honest, Emmitt, I'm a little scared. And this is a little more painful, than I thought." said Octavia. "Mrs. Otterton, would you like to use some painkillers?" asked Dr. Madge. "No, I don't need them." said Octavia, then another contraction came.

She squeezed Emmitt's paw, and breathed. "Are you sure?" asked Dr. Madge. "No, I've done this twice naturally." Octavia said through her teeth, as she held onto Emmitt's paw. "Honey, I think maybe you should take the doctor's advice." he said.

"On second thought give them to me." she said. Dr. Madge gave her a shot into the IV, and Octavia soon calmed down. "Well that feels better." said Octavia a little woozy. Soon it was time. "Okay, you're doing great, Octavia." said Dr. Madge.

Emmitt encouraged him wife, and held her paw. "You're almost there, I can see the head, give me one more push." said Dr. Madge. Octavia did, yelling in pain, and squeezing Emmitt's paw like it was a ball of clay. Then the two heard crying.

"The baby's here." said Dr. Madge. Octavia and Emmitt looked at each other with smiles. "What is it?" asked Octavia. "It's a little girl." said Dr. Madge. Emmitt and Octavia looked at the small wet baby otter Dr. Madge held in her arms.

Dr. Madge and a nurse took the baby out of the room to be cleaned up. "You were great, honey." said Emmitt. "Thanks, it was so hard." said Octavia. "However can you do me one thing?" he asked. "What's that?"

"Can you let go of my paw now?" Realizing she was still clutching her husband's paw, she immediately let go. "Sorry, Emmitt, did I hurt you?" asked Octavia. "Don't worry, it's just a few sore bones." said Emmitt, flexing his fingers in and out.

A couple minutes later, Dr. Madge came in with the Otterton's new daughter. "Here she is." she said, giving Octavia the baby otter wrapped in a pink blanket. "Oh, hello, baby." said Emmitt. "She's so beautiful." said Octavia.

She unwrapped the pink bundle, and saw that she had soft light brown fuzz, her eyes were closed showing that she was blind, and she was wearing a diaper. "You want to hold her?" asked Octavia. "I'd love to." said Emmitt.

She handed the baby to her husband, and he cradled his new daughter in his arms. After the baby was taken back to the nursery, Octavia lied down for a nap, and Emmitt left the hospital to go pick up the boys.

When he got home, he was bombarded with questions by the boys. "Did it come?" asked Conner. "What is it?" asked Alex. "What's its' name?" they both asked. "Calm down boys, congratulations you're both big brothers." said Emmitt.

The boys jumped up and down with excitement. Emmitt thanked the sitter, and took the boys to the hospital. They went to Octavia's room, and saw that she was now awake, and feeding the baby a bottle.

"Hi, Mom." said the boys. "My boys." said Octavia. "So what is it?" asked Conner. "Boys, meet your new baby sister." said Octavia. "A sister?" asked Alex, getting on the bed. "Now I have one of each, a little brother and a little sister." said Conner.

When the baby finished her bottle, Octavia gave the boys a chance to hold her. They sat in a chair, and Emmitt placed the baby in their arms. "Keep your hand under her head, and try not to move a lot." he advised.

The boys did, and they found themselves liking their new baby sister. "What's her name?" asked Alex. "She doesn't have one yet." answered Emmitt. "I thought of one, while you were gone." said Octavia.

"What is it?" asked Emmitt. "Emily, and I was thinking for short we can call her Emmy." she explained. "Emily, Emmy, I think that fits her." said Emmitt, smiling knowing that it was close to his name. "Hi, Emmy, why isn't she opening her eyes?" asked Conner.

"Because she's blind, she's open her eyes in a few days." explained Octavia. "You boys were blind too when you were first born." said Emmitt. It could be well said, the Emily "Emmy" Otterton was welcomed with open arms.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Bringing Home Baby

**Chapter 5: Bringing Home Baby  
**

After a day in the hospital, the Ottertons were ready to go home with their new baby. Octavia had dressed Emmy in a pink onsie, and Emmitt hooked her into her carrier. "Ready to go home, Emmy?" Octavia asked the baby.

But Emmy was fast asleep. "I'll take that as a yes." said Emmitt, as he got his wife's bag. They left the hospital, and drove home. When they arrived, they were greeted by Conner and Alex. "Can we see her again?" asked Alex.

"Okay, boys let your mother sit down." said Emmitt. Octavia sat down on the couch, and Conner and Alex climbed up, and looked at their new sister. "When is she gonna open her eyes?" asked Conner. "Soon, very soon." answered Octavia.

After getting another chance to hold her, Conner and Alex went outside to play. "Hey, sweetie, I've got a surprise for you in the nursery." said Emmitt. Octavia followed her husband into the nursery, and in the room she was a brand new rocking chair.

"Oh, Emmitt." she said. "I made it myself." said Emmitt. Then baby Emmy started to cry a little. "Oh, Emmy, what's wrong?" asked Octavia. "Why don't you try out the chair?" suggested Emmitt. Octavia sat down in the chairs, and rocked in it.

And soon Emmy got quiet, and fell asleep again. "Emmitt?" asked Octavia. "Yes?" asked Emmitt. "Have I ever told you I love you?" asked Octavia. "Not since we left the hospital." Emmitt answered. "Well, I love you." said Octavia.

"And I love you." said Emmitt. That night, Octavia was about to give Emmy her bottle of milk. "Mom, can I feed Emmy?" asked Alex. "Sure why not?" said Octavia. She told him to sit down, and gave him Emmy and the bottle.

"Make sure she's got it." said Octavia. Alex put the bottle in her mouth, and she began sucking on the bottle, drinking the milk. "Do you like your sister?" she asked. "Yeah, she's cute." said Alex. After a feeding and a bath, Emmitt and Octavia put Emmy down to sleep.

Emmitt dressed her in a purple footie suit, and put her in he crib. "She's sleeping like a baby." said Octavia. "She's a beauty." said Emmitt. The two quietly left the room, and went to bed themselves.

* * *

The next day, the two were a little tired, because Emmy had woken up twice last night for a diaper change and a feeding. But they two were used to it, having already had two babies. At the moment, Emmy was in her crib sleeping, while Emmitt worked on the bills, and Octavia got out something for dinner.

"Boys, would you mind checking on your sister?" asked Octavia from the kitchen. "Okay, Mom." said Alex. The two slowly went into the nursery, and saw that Emmy was moving in her crib and making cooing noises.

"She seems fine." said Conner. He started to leave and Alex was about to follow him, when he saw Emmy's eye crack open a little. "Conner, I think she's opening her eyes." said Alex. "Mom, Dad, Emmy's opening her eyes." called Conner.

Hearing that made Emmitt and Octavia hurry to the nursery. The family gathered, and Emmy's eyes slowly opened to reveal her green eyes. "She's got your eyes." said Emmitt. Octavia, picked up her daughter, and cradled her in her arms.

"Hi, Emmy, I'm your mommy." she cooed. Emmy's eyes wandered all over the room, and then to the rest of her family. "Hey, Emmy, I'm your daddy." said Emmitt, taking Emmy into his arms. "And we're your big brothers, Conner and Alex." Conner introduced.

As Emmy looked at her family, she smiled a gummy smile. "I think she's happy to be here." said Alex. "She is happy to be here." said Octavia, as Emmitt handed Emmy back to her. This was the start of a whole new life for the Otterton family.

 **The End, plz review, and if u want more stories with Emmy let me know in the reviews  
**


End file.
